HoonSik - star (별)
by fujoshistan
Summary: Just wait, I will fly high just like you! Higher than the countless twinkling stars above you. Just wait, I will always be by your side I'll shines brighter than anyone else! cause i'll be your star -im hyunsik
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : star

Main cast : jung ilhoon, im hyunsik, lee minhyuk, yook sungjae, peniel shin

other cast : lee changsub, jung minjoo, seo eunkwang, and others

Genre : romance, school life, friendship

Pairing : ilsik/hoonsik

Rating : T (for now)

Length : chapters

Note : this fanfics is mine. I'm sorry if you don't like it, i'll try to make it better! Thanks, happy reading~

warning! : typo(s), YAOI, OC

.

.

.

.

-star-

Chapter 1

"satu.. dua.. tiga.."

ucapnya sambil menatap langit. Tangannya terjulur ke atas seolah akan menggapai langit. Matanya berbinar menatap benda bercahaya di atasnya. Berkilauan dan mempunyai 10 sisi. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya, bintang. Hanya hamparan rumput belakang rumahnya yang luas dan angin yang berhembus yangmenemaninya menikmati malam itu. Setidaknya begitulah menurutnya. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran sosok di sampingnya.

"empat.. lima..."

sambung sosok di sebelahnya. Ia terkesiap, lalu menoleh ke samping. Matanya melebar begitu menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain di sampingnya. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriaknya pada sosok di sebelahnya. Orang itu hanya berdecak pelan lau menjawab "apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersantai?" jawabnya tenang. "t-tapi m-maksudku, mengapa kau bersantai di sini? Di sebelahku? Aisshh kau mencari kesempatan denganku hah?!" ujarnya percaya diri.

Jung ilhoon. Namja yang sedang bersantai di atas hamparan rumput sambil menghitung bintang itu merupakan tetangga dari dari sosok namja di sampingnya, im kecil, keduanya bertetangga. Well, mungkin jika kalian tidak melihat sikap ketus ilhoon pada hyunsik kalian bisa menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Sahabat sejak kecil. Setidaknya mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Tapi siapa sangka jika mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival. Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya ilhoon yang melihat hyunsik sebagai rivalnya. Rival yang selalu bersama sejak kecil. Well, takdir kah?

Ck! Im hyunsik atau yang biasa di panggil hyunsik itu tersenyum mendengar nada percaya diri orang di sampingnnya. "ck! Kau ini. Kau tidak lihat ini halamanku juga?"tanyanya

"Yah! Aisshh" kesal ilhoon sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kenyataan bahwa rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah rivalnya sendiri itu membuatnya kesal. Hey, bahkan halaman rumah mereka menyatu! Dan itu membuat namja yang suka menghitung bintang itu sering naik darah.

"haah~ kau baru menyesalinya sekarang eoh?" tanya hyunsik sambil menghela napas.

Ilhoon terdiam, 'aisshh benar juga. Yah! Jung ilhoon, neo pabboya!' pikirnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya ke kepala.

"wae? Kau baru berpikir kalau kau ini bodoh? Huh, kau baru menyadarinya eoh?" tanya hyunsik dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Ilhoon memicingkan matanya, "isshh namja sialan ini.." desisnya.

Hyunsik hanya tersenyum menang.

"Kau sedang melihat rasi bintang apa eoh?" tanya hyunsik mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"umm.. cassiopeia" jawab ilhoon yakin.

"ppfffftttt~" hyunsik menahan tawanya.

" Yah! wae?!" tanya ilhoon.

Ah, tidak. mungkin lebih tepat di sebut sebagai sebuah bentakan dari pada sebuah pertanyaan.

"ck! apa kau tidak pernah mempelajari ilmu astronomi eoh?" tanya hyunsik sambil tertawa kecil.

"huh?" ilhoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau yakin kita sedang berada di bawah rasi cassiopeia?" tanya hyunsik sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ilhoon. Anak terakhir keluarga jung itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haahh~ kau ini! kau tahu? rasi bintang cassiopeia hanya terlihat saat kita menghadap ke utara. rasi itu berada di sebelah utara. sedangkan sekarang, kita menghadap ke selatan. itu berarti kita sedang membelakangi cassiopeia. Dan kau lihat rasi bintang di sana? itu adalah andromeda" jelas hyunsik sambil menunjuk beberapa bintang yang tersusun di langit, di atasnya.

ilhoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"kau mengerti eoh?" tanya hyunsik yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh ilhoon.

"Aisshh sebenarnya apa isi otak 'ding-dong' mu itu?!" ujar hyunsik sambil menekankan jari telunjuknya ke dahi ilhoon.

"Yah! Yah! jauhkan tanganmu dari ku!" bentak ilhoon sambil menjauhkan tangan hyunsik darinya.

Berbicara soal kecerdasan. well, jika di bandingkan dengan prestasi hyunsik, prestasi yang di dapat ilhoon memang berada sangat jauh di bawahnya. hey, salahkan otaknya yang polos dan sedikit 'ding-dong' itu. berpikir mengenai hal itu, Hanya membuat ilhoon merasa iri kepada rivalnya. banyak yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di sekolahnya yang menaruh perasaan pada hyunsik. Eyes smile yang indah, pandai memainkan alat musik, tubuh atletis, suara yang indah dan tinggi, ramah, pintar, tampan dan beribu alasan lainnya yang menjadikan hyunsik adalah namja yang populer dan berkharisma di sekolahnya. sedangkan dirinya? oh ayolah! ilhoon juga termasuk siswa populer di sekolahnya. 'jung ilhoon yang polos', 'jung ilhoon yang manis', 'jung ilhoon yang menggemaskan'. well, setidaknya ituah julukan yang di berikan para namja berstatus seme di sekolahnya untuknya. hey, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang namja! ia juga ingin di perebutkan oleh para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di sekolahnya. well, jung ilhoon, tidakkah kau berpikir itu mustahil? Haah~ Ia dan rivalnya, sangat bertolak belakang bukan? ck! memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ilhoon kesal.

Ilhoon bangun dari tempatnya kemudian membersihkan beberapa rumput yang menempel di baju dan celana belakangnya. Ia menoleh, lalu menatap sosok di sebelahnya. Hyunsik sedang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Ilhoon berdiri sambil terus menatap wajah rivalnya itu.

'senyumnya begitu damai' pikirnya.

Yah! jung ilhoon tak sadarkah kau sedang memuji rivalnu sendiri?! haah~

melihat hyunsik yang tersenyum seperti itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Entah kenapa ia jadi ikut tersenyum melihat wajah damai hyunsik, hatinya berdesir.

Hyunsik membuka matanya tiba-tiba. ia bisa melihat wajah ilhoon yang tersenyum padanya.

'Tunggu dulu, tersenyum?' pikirnya.

Hyunsik mengerutkan dahinya bingung. sedetik kemudian seriangaian terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Ilhoon terkesiap, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersadar.

'aisshh mengapa aku bisa tersenyum seperti itu?! Yah! dasar idiot!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Hyunsik bangun dan berjalan mendekati ilhoon.

"Kau tersenyum padaku eoh? wae? apa kau mulai terpesona dengan ketampanan ku?" ujar hyunsik -masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Yah! Yah! Aisshh bicara apa kau ini?! lagi pula aku hanya tersenyum sendiri. apa tidak boleh hah?!" bentak ilhoon.

"Aisshh tidak usah mengelak seperti itu! kau sudah tertangkap basah jung!" seru hyunsik sambil berlalu meninggalkan ilhoon. sepertinya ia akan kembali ke rumahnya eoh?

Baru beberapa langkah, hyunsik berbalik dan menatap ilhoon yang masih mematung di tempatnya. sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, ia tersenyum.

"Yah kau!" panggilnya pada ilhoon. "-selamat malam! mimpikanlah aku dalam tidurmu!" ujar hyunsik sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ilhoon membelalakan matanya, " Yah! im hyunsik kau cari mati eoh?!" bentaknya.

hyunsik tertawa kecil. "jung ilhoon" panggilnya -lagi.

"-jaljayo~ sweet dreams baby~" ujarnya lantang.

warna merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi ilhoon, lalu menjalar menuju kedua telingnya.

ia malu!

ia kesal!

ilhoon menghirup napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. ia tahu hyunsik sedang menggodanya. ilhoon menatap hyunsik yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum konyol di wajahnya. 'baiklah, kau harus sabar jung ilhoon' batinnya.

Merasa tak mendapat reaksi apapun dari ilhoon, hyunsik membuka mulutnya lagi.

"well, thanks for tonight chagiya~" goda hyunsik -untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"YAH! IM HYUNSIK ENYAH KAU!" teriak ilhoon sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya ke tanah. Hyunsik hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

'How cutie he is?' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

namja itu membuka kelopak matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. tangannya terjulur ke atas untuk menutupi matanya dari cahaya mentari yang menyilaukannya.

"eunggghhhh~"

ia mengeliat kecil lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hyunsik -namja itu berjalan menuju sudut kamar tempat ia menggantungkan bathrobenya, ia membuka kaos tipis semalam yang di kenakannya, lalu mengambil bathrobe dan masuk ke kamar mandi. ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

'wajah yang tampan, abs yang terpahat sempurna, senyum yang indah, ck! im hyunsik kau benar-benar perfect!' pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

aisshh im hyunsik, percaya diri sekali kau! memuji diri sendiri eoh? ck!

setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit di kamar mandi, hyunsik keluar dengan bathrobe dan sebuah handuk kecil di tangan kanannya untuk membersihkan rambut basahnya. ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya lalu melemparkan bathrobenya begitu saja. ia mengambil seragam sekolahnya lalu memakainya, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah cermin berukuran sedang di sudut kamarnya, Ia menata rambut hitamnya.

"perfect!"

ujarnya tersenyum saat merasa penampilannya sudah terlihat cocok untuknya.

Hyunsik berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, hanya ada eommanya saja di sana. ia mengambil sepotong sandwich lalu berlalu dari sana.

"hyunsik-ah~"

panggilan sang eomma membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"-kau tidak sarapan dulu eoh?" lanjut sang eomma.

"anni eomma, aku sarapan di sekolah saja"jawab hyunsik sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"aisshh anak itu!" sang eomma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Hyunsik melangkahkan kakinya menuju motornya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. jung ilhoon, rivalnya itu sedang duduk di atas cup mobil nunanya, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu nunanya yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah eoh?

sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya.

aisshh im hyunsik, apa otakmu telah berubah menjadi pabrik ide jahil eoh? ck! tak bosan-bosannya kau menggoda tetanggamu yang polos itu! haahh~

Hyunsik melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat rivalnya yang hanya beberapa langkah saja dari rumahnya. hey rumah mereka bersebelahan dan halaman mereka menyatu, ingat?

merasa ada yang mendekatinya, ilhoon menolehkan kepalanya. matanya memicing sebal melihat 'sosok' yang datang menghampirinya. sedangkan yang di tatap sebal seperti itu hanya melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Yah! apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ketus ilhoon.

hyunsik hanya berdecak pelan, "aisshh apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah tetanggaku eoh?" tanyanya.

"haahh~ kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan huh?!"

seru ilhoon sambil menggembungan pipinya. hyunsik hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"eoh? kau juga di sini hyunsik-ah?"

hyunsik menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menyebut namanya.

"Ahh, ne~ aku ingin menjemput ilhoon untuk berangkat bersamaku nuna~" jawab hyunsik pada orang yang menyebut namanya tadi. orang itu -jung minjoo hanya menganggguk. sedangkan seseorang yang berada di antara hyunsik dan minjoo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget.

Mwo?! dia tidak salah dengarkan? berangkat ke sekolah bersama rivalnya?! ohh what the hell is going on here?! huffttt~

"Jadi kau tidak jadi berangkat bersamaku ilhoon-ah?" tanya minjoon sambil menatap sang adik.

"eoh? a-aniya~ nuna aku tetap berangkat bersamamu~" ujar ilhoon sambil melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang, aneh?

"benarkah? tapi hyunsik sudah menjemputmu~" ujar minjoo bingung.

"Yah! bukan kah semalam kau berjanji akan berangkat bersamaku ilhoonie?" ujar hyunsik sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ilhoon melebarkan kedua matanya, lalu menatap tajam hyunsik dengan tatapan diam-atau-ku-bunuh-kau. sedangkan hyunsik membalas tatapan tajam ilhoon dengan tatapan coba-saja-kalau-kau-bisa.

"jadi bagaimana ilhoon-ah?" tanya minjoo memecah keheningan yang tercipta akibat perang 'tatapan mata' itu.

"tentu saja aku jadi berangkat denganmu nuna~ semalam aku tidak berjanji apa-apa dengannya, iya kan hyung?" ujar ilhoon sambil menyikut pelan tubuh hyunsik.

wait, apa?! hyung? ilhoon memanggil hyunsik dengan kata 'hyung'?

ohh ayolah, bukanah itu wajar? mengingat hyunsik yang lahir 2 tahun sebelum ilhoon lahir. soal mengapa ilhoon yang sering memanggil hyunsik tanpa kata 'hyung'? ck! ilhoon hanya menganggap hyunsik sebagai rivalnya ingat? ia tidak peduli tentang usia hyunsik yang 2 tahun lebih tua di atasnya. ilhoon hanya akan memanggil hyunsik dengan kata 'hyung' jika berada di hadapan guru sekolahnya, keluarganya, dan keluarga rivalnya itu.

"mwo? ilhoon-ah bukankah semalam kita sudah berjanji untuk berangkat bersama? kau melupakan janji kita eoh?" lirih hyunsik dengan muka yang ia buat pura-pura sedih.

haahh~ actingmu bagus sekali im!

"a-ah semalam? aku tidak berjanji apa-apa padamu hyung!" ujar ilhoon sambil mencoba tertawa kecil.

ilhoon menatap hyunsik dengan tatapan cepat-pergi-atau-kau-akan-mati. hyunsik tersenyum menyeringai. kemudian ia memasang muka sedihnya -lagi. eoh, mungkin jika tidak ada nunanya ilhoon akan muntah karena melihat ekspresi muka hyunsik yang di buat se-sendu mungkin.

"Yah! kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! sudahlah, ilhoon-ah kau berangkat bersama hyunsik saja. aisshh, aku pergi!"

ujar minjoo sambil berlalu. "Y-yah nuna kau tega sekali pada adikmu ini! aisshh!" ilhoon mengacak rambut coklatnya. haahh~

ilhoon membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sosok di belakangnya. "YAH! ADA APA DENGAN OTAK MU IM HYUNSIK! TIDAK BISA KAH SEHARI SAJA KAU TIDAK MERUSAK HARI KU?!" teriak ilhoon marah.

"ck! kau ini, jangan marah-marah seperti itu! kalau kau terkena darah tinggi lalu mati bagaimana?haahh~ aku bahkan belum sempat merasakan tubuhmu!" ujar hyunsik sambil berlalu kembali ke rumahnya.

BLUSH~

rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi ilhoon. semakin lama, semakin memenuhi wajah bulat ilhoon. waja itu terlihat merah sekarang. sangat merah.

Ia malu? hell no! Hey, ia marah sekarang. emosinya sudah ada di ubun-ubun, dan ia siap meledakkannya kapan saja.

"IM HYUNSIK MATI SAJA KAU!"

teriak ilhoon kesal. ia mengucapkan sederet sumpah-serapah untuk hyunsik, seperti 'im hyunsik mati saja kau', 'im hyunsik ku bunuh kau', 'im hyunsik akan ku kirim kau ke neraka', dan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ilhoon berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya, melody senior high school. setelah selesai mengengucapkan sumpah serapah karena kejadian tadi pagi, ia berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada beberapa blok dari perumahannya. menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. aisshh jika saja im menyebalkan itu tidak datang, mungkin ia sedang duduk manis di mobil ferari kakak tercintanya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah hyunsik bilang ia akan mengangantarkan namja imut itu ke sekolah? ck! Big no! itu hanya akal-akalan otak jenius hyunsik untuk menggoda rivalnya yang manis itu. haahh~

"ilhoon hyung!"

merasa namanya di panggil, ilhoon menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"eoh? sungjae-ah? wae?"

ujarnya pada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi -sungjae. Yook Sungjae, atau yang biasa di panggil sungjae, merupakan classmate sekaligus tablemate ilhoon. ia lahir satu tahun setelah ilhoon. jadi wajar jika ia memanggil ilhoon dengan kata 'hyung'. mereka berada di grade pertama senior highschool sekarang.

"kau baru datang hyung? tak biasanya eoh?" tanya sungjae.

"umm, itu karena.." ilhoon terdiam, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

"-itu karena tadi pagi aku di ganggu oleh seorang IBLIS sungjae-ah!" ujar ilhoon menaikan nada bicaranya.

"eoh?" sungjae mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "-mana ada iblis di pagi hari seperti ini hyung? aisshh IQ mu itu berapa sih hyung? ck!" ujarnya sambil berdecak pelan.

"Yah! aisshh bocah sialan, bukannya menghibur malah menghinaku seperti itu!" gumam ilhoon sebal.

"haahh~ sudahlah, ayo ke kelas hyung!"ujar sungjae sambil menarik pergelangan tangan ilhoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKK

ilhoon menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi kelas paling ujung dekat jendela -yang di ikuti oleh sungjae tentunya.

bell tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. jadi tak heran jika seluruh penghuni grade 1-A melody senior high school sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

ilhoon mengeluarkan headset dari kantong baju seragamnya lalu memakaikannya pada kedua telinganya. ia menyambungkan ujung headsetnya pada ponselnya.

"haahh~ hyung kau ingin mendengarkan musik lagi eoh? Yah! ini masih pagi hyung, apa salahnya mendengarkan penjelasan songsaengnim?" sungjae hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu.

"aisshh kau ribut sekali! jangan bersikap seperti anak pintar begitu! aku tahu kapasitas otakmu sungjae ah!" sahut ilhoon sebal sambil memakaikan sweater hitam yang di bawanya pada tubuhnya. "-lagipula sekarang hanya pelajaran shin songsaengnim kan? ck! guru idiot itu, melihat mukanya saja aku sudah malas!" sambungnya

sungjae hanya mendelik kesal mendengarnya. "Yah! Hyung, kau seenaknya saja menghina gurumu! setidaknya dengarkan lah penjelasan shin songsaengnim sebentar!" gerutunya.

"ck! seperti aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saja! kau hanya memperhatikan wajah shin idiot itu kan? huh aku yakin itu! mana mungkin kau mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan kapasitas otakmu yang di bawah rata-rata itu?!" sahut ilhoon -sadis? ck!

"Yah! Yah! berhenti menghinaku! bagaimana dengan otakmu yang juga sangat jauh di bawah rata-rata itu eoh? ck! pantas kau hanya bisa menghitung bintang!" sungjae menaikan nada bicaranya.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Oh, ayolah hal seperti ini sering terjadi sebelumnya. Para siswa melody senior high school lainnya yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan aneh, bingung, lucu, menarik, dan -lapar? haahh~

"Yah! aisshh anak ini!" geram ilhoon.

"Wae, eoh? kau pikir kapasitas otakmu itu seberapa besar hyung? menghapal lagu hymne melody senior high school saja kau tidak bisa! apalagi untuk-"

Tok Tok Tok

suara ketukan pintu masuk kelas yang nyaring itu membuat seluruh siswa di dalamya –termasuk sungjae dan ilhoon menoleh ke arahnya.

"-Yah! aisshh dasar idiot! kau pikir ini rumah eoh? kalau ingin masuk, masuk saja! tidak usah mengetuk pintu dengan keras seperti itu!" kesal sungjae. suara ketukan pintu tadi sukses menghentikan ucapannya pada ilhoon. hey, ia paling tidak suka ucapannya dipotong begitu saja. apalagi dengan hal konyol seperti tadi.

Tok Tok Tok

lagi. Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi. sungjae mendelik kesal ke arah pintu masuk grade 1-A -kelasnya itu. aisshh tak tahukah kau yook sungjae, jika saja daun pintu itu hidup mungkin ia sudah berlari ketakutan melihat wajah seram-mu itu?

ilhoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. hey, tablemate-nya itu marah hanya karena suara ketukan pintu? ck!

Tok Tok Tok

Oke, sudah cukup.

Sungjae menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Yah! sialan! masuk kau! apa kau tidak dengar kata-kata ku hah? kau tidak punya telinga eoh? sudah ku bilang jika kau-"

ceklek~

sungjae menghentikan bentakannya. Tatapan kesalnya di gantikan oleh tatapan berbinar miliknya. Matanya menatap 'sosok' yang tadi membuka pintu kelasnya tanpa kedip. seolah ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sosok itu. Darahnya berdesir saat melihat wajah tampan sosok tadi.

ck! ilhoon hanya berdecak pelan melihat ekspresi sungjae. 'for the god's sake! he's like an idiot with that expression!' pikirnya.

Sungjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hey! kalian tidak lihat songsaengnim sudah datang?! cepatlah kembali ke meja kalian masing-masing!" ujar sungjae tegas.

Yah! Yah! ada apa dengan bocah yook ini? bersikap tegas dan disiplin di hadapan songsaengnim -sosok yang tadi mengetuk pintu, eoh?

"haahh~ dia mulai"

ilhoon membuka playlist lagunya, menekan tombol 'play', lalu menambahkan volume suaranya.

Ia sudah malas jika sungjae sudah bersikap seperti ini di depan songsaengnim. pada seluruh songsaengnim eoh? hell no! sungjae hanya akan bersikap menyebalkan -menurut ilhoon, seperti itu pada saat pelajaran bahasa inggris. Salahkan dirinya yang terpesona pada shin songsaengnim sehingga bersikap tegas dan disiplin di hadapannya untuk mendapat perhatian.

wait, shin songsaengnim?

yeahh, shin peniel atau yang biasa di panggil shin songsaengnim oleh para siswa melody senior high school. anak kedua dari tuan shin -kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik melody senior high school. sungjae memang sangat terpesona dengan guru muda berusia 20 tahun itu. Shin songsaengnim adalah guru bahasa inggris yang baru masuk tahun lalu ke melody senior high school setelah 3 tahun berada di negri paman sam -tepatnya di chicago untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas disana. Wajahnya yang tampan, garis rahangnya yang tegas, dagunya yang kotak, dan tatapan matanya yang lembut membuat banyak siswa di melody senior high school itu jatuh hati padanya, -termasuk sungjae.

ilhoon mengadahkan kepalanya. tatapannya menatap dua 'sosok' di depan kelasnya datar. Dimana tablematenya -sungjae sedang berdiri di depan kelas bersama shin songsaengnim sambil memperagakan sebuah dialog yang ada di buku tebal berjudul 'english for us' yang tadi di bagikan shin songsaengnim pada seluruh siswa –termasuk dirinya. Ia hanya menatap malas buku berisi bahasa asing di hadapannya itu. Sedangkan tablematenya sedang berbicara bahasa asing dengan semangat sambil sesekali tersenyum disana. Berbeda sekali dengannya bukan? bahkan ilhoon bisa melihat kedua pipi sungjae yang merona karena bisa berhadapan langsung dengan guru pujaan hatinya itu.

ck! dasar idiot!

-TBC-

Haahh~ okay, what do you think about the 1st chapter? I hope you like it haha

Author sengaja buat ff dengan main castnya member btob dan pairingnya hoonsik, cuz i think there's only a few fanfics about them. So, i try to make it. Dan author berharap, dengan ff ini, akan semakin banyak para fujoshi/fundanshi di luar sana yg suka sama hoonsik couple^^ mungkin ga akan terlalu banyak konflik di chapter-chapter awal, cuz ilhoon and hyunsik, they both still feel 'nothing' each other. if they already feel 'something', there'll be some conflic. Hehe~ ok, i dunno what should i say again, so, see you in the next chap^^

Mind to review? I need your comments ^_^ your comment is my spirrit


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : star

Main cast : jung ilhoon, im hyunsik, lee minhyuk, yook sungjae, peniel shin

other cast : lee changsub, jung minjoo, seo eunkwang, and others

Genre : romance, school life, friendship

Pairing : ilsik/hoonsik

Rating : T (for now)

Length : chapters

Note : this fanfics is mine. I'm sorry if you don't like it, i'll try to make it better! Thanks, happy reading~

warning! : typo(s), YAOI, OC

.

.

.

.

-star-

Chapter 2

Ilhoon POV

Brukk

kurasakan seseorang mengisi tempat duduk kosong di sampingku.

ku lihat jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku.

09.30 KST

jam istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi. haahh~ baguslah, aku sudah malas dan sangat bosan melihat wajah shin idiot itu.

"hyung, kau lihat cara shin songsaengnim menatap ku saat berdialog tadi? haahh~ rasanya aku mau meleleh hyung~" ujar sungjae –sosok yang tadi menduduki tempat duduk kosong di sampingku sambil tersenyum lebar. sangat lebar. -bahkan sekarang ia terlihat –masih seperti seorang idiot.

aku hanya memutar bola mataku jengah melihatnya.

"Sungjae-ah, bisa kah kau membantuku membawa buku ini ke ruanganku?"

suara shin idiot -ah maksudku songsaengnim itu membuat kami -aku dan sungjae menoleh ke arahnya.

Sungjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum manis.

"-jadi bagaimana? sungjae-ah?" tanya shin songsaengnim lagi yang tentunya lagsung di jawab anggukan semangat oleh sungjae.

ck! bocah ini~

"ilhoon hyung, kau ke kantin sendiri saja ne? sepertinya aku akan sangat lama berada di ruangan shin songsaengnim!" ujar sungjae semangat padaku.

"ck! arraseo~ arraseo~ dasar bocah!" ujarku sambi berdecak pelan.

kemudian sungjae berlalu begitu saja di hadapan ku sambil tersenyum -masih seperti idiot.

Aku menghela napasku berat. lalu menekan tombol 'play' pada playlist ku. sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan jam istirahatku dengan mendengarkan musik. Yah, apa boleh buat, bocah sialan -sungjae itu meninggalkanku sendiri di sini.

Aisshh. cinta memang mengubah segalanya.

30 menit berlalu, namun bel tanda pelajaran di mulai belum juga terdengar. aisshh.

'apa mungkin bel-nya rusak?'

'ah, tidak!'

'apa mungkin songsaengnim malas membunyikan bel-nya?'

'tidak mungkin!'

'apa mungkin sekolah ini akan di bubarkan?'

'Yah! aisshh tidak masuk akal?!'

aku mengetuk-ngetukan ponselku ke kepalaku sambil berpikir.

aku kesepian.

siswa yang lain masih berada di luar.

aku sendirian disini. aku hanya di temani oleh deretan meja dan kursi yang mengisi sebagian besar ruangan yang biasa ku gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu untuk masa depanku yang kuyakin akan sukses itu dengan- ah, sudahlah!

'Yak! aisshh mengapa kau jadi memikirkan hal itu jung ilhoon!' pikirku.

haahh~ di mana bocah yook itu? aisshh betah sekali ia berlama-lama di ruangan shin idiot itu.

ku tekan tombol 'pause' pada playlist-ku, lalu mengeluarkan ujung headset yang ku pakai dari ponselku dan menyimpannya di tas.

kulihat telapak tangan kiriku yang penuh dengan coretan tinta pulpen yang membentuk gambar pokemon yang ku buat tadi. biasanya, aku akan membuat gambar-gambar berbentuk ataupun abstrak pada telapak tanganku jika sedang bosan. kebiasaan buruku.

ku buka sweater hitam yang sejak tadi kupakai dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Aku berdiri merapikan seragamku yang terlihat sedikit berantakan lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju koridor sekolah yang di penuhi oleh kerumunan siswa grade 2 itu. Sesampainya di ujung koridor, ku langkahkan kaki ku ke tangga di sebelah kiri menuju toilet. well, aku ingin membersihkan hasil 'karya'ku pada tanganku ini.

Setelah ini pelajaran choi songsaengnim. aku yakin songsaengnim tua itu akan memarahiku jika aku tidak membersihkan 'karya'ku itu. haahh~ dasar orang tua! ck!

Aku memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih berbau khas sabun dengan sedikit air pada lantainya. toilet. untuk pria -tentunya.

Ku langkahkan kaki-ku menuju westafle di sebelah kiri. ku nyalakan kran air pada westafle paling kanan lalu mencuci coretan tinta berbentuk gambar pokemon pada telapak tangan kiriku.

Ku basuh dan menggosok-gosokan telapak tanganku dengan sabun pencuci tangan. ku lihat coretan tinta itu kian memudar.

Setelah itu, aku menatap bayanganku pada cermin kecil diatas westafle di hadapanku. kurapihkan rambut coklat ku yang sedikit berantakan dengan sisir yang tergantung pada cermin kecil tadi.

"Nah, jung ilhoon sekarang kau terlihat semakin tampan!" ujarku percaya diri.

Ku langkahkakan kaki ku keluar dari toilet sambil bersenandung kecil. Kaki jenjang ku berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai satu –tempat kelas ku berada.

Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku saat melewati salah satu taman taman sekolah yang terletak di belakang ruang grade 3-C. Diantara taman-taman sekolah yang lain, hanya taman ini yang terlihat sangat indah dan tempatnya begitu tenang, tak banyak siswa yang datang ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya taman ini sangat cocok untuk tempat membolos, menyendiri dan menenangkan pikiran. Namun suasananya yang sedikit seram dan sepi membuat para siswa berpikir dua kali untuk bersantai di taman itu.

"oppa, jebbal.. tak bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintaiku dan merespon perhatianku padamu?"

DEG

Suara lirih seorang yeoja itu menghentikan langkahku. Ku-usap tengkuk-ku dengan tangan kiriku. Ku rasakan bulu kudukku menegang. Suara itu membuatku merinding.

'apa itu alasannya banyak siswa yang tidak mau datang ke tempat ini? Karena ada hantu yeoja yang akan mengganggu mereka? Omo! Bagaimana jika dia menggangguku juga? Aisshh eomma, selamatkan anakmu ini~' ujarku dalam hati sambil terus mempercepat langkahku.

"mianhae hyejin-ssi, aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu 'kan cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan begitu saja?"

'Haahh~ suara itu lagi' pikirku sambil meremas ujung baju seragamku. Tapi –tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi itu suara namja? Apa jangan-jangan di sini juga ada hantu namja? Yah! Aisshh

"Hyunsik oppa jebbal~"

Suara lirih yeoja itu membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Wait, apa?! Hyunsik?!

Ku balikan tubuhku lalu ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tembok samping ruang grade 3-C. Aku berjinjit dan sekit mencondongkan tubuhku untuk melihat salah satu taman sekolah yang menyeramkan itu dari balik tembok. Jujur, aku penasaran dengan 'sosok' yang berbicara tadi. Apalagi, satu diantara mereka menyebut nama 'hyunsik'. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, 'hyunsik' yang dimaksudkan di sini itu 'hyunsik' rivalku atau 'hyunsik' yang lain.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat dua 'sosok' yang ku kira hantu tadi. Seorang namja berambut hitam dan seorang yeoja berambut coklat se-bahu yang mengenakan sweater berwarna pink. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di depan sebuah kursi taman.

"sudah ku katakan, aku tidak bisa.. mianhae~"

Suara namja itu membuatku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa familiar dengan namja itu. Ahh, entahlah~ aku tidak yakin tidak mengenal namja itu walau hanya melihat tampak belakangnya saja.

"setidaknya, maukah kau menerima hadiah dariku oppa? Aku membuat sendiri hadiah-ku kemarin malam" yeoja itu mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang ia taruh di atas kursi taman.

Namja itu menerima kotaknya, lalu tersenyum. "gomawo~" katanya lembut.

Setelah itu namja yang ku tahu bernama hyunsik tadi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

DEG

'Yah! Sudah ku duga aku mengenal namja itu! Namja itu –Im idiot! –ah maksudku, Im hyunsik! Rivalku yang tinggal di samping rumahku! Haahh~ tebakanku tidak pernah salah~' ujarku dalam hati

'Tunggu dulu, apa kataku sebelumnya? Ia berjalan kearahku? Eh, MWO?! Aisshh bagaimana ini?' pikirku panik.

Ku balikan tubuhku lalu berlari seperti orang kesetanan. aku tidak peduli tatapan siswa lain padaku. aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat oleh im sialan itu. Bayangkan, mau ku taruh dimana harga diriku jika aku ketahuan menguntit im sialan itu? Yah, walaupun aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, tapi tetap saja~ aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa merahnya mukaku jika hal itu sampai terjadi. no! no! no! Big no!

saat ku rasa sudah aman, aku menghentikan langkahku lalu menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang untuk melihat im sialan itu. ah- maksudku untuk melihat apakah im sialan itu masih berada di sekitarku atau tidak. Ku lihat ia berjalan memasuki ruang grade 3-C.

Tunggu,

'ahh! Pantas saja ia bisa berada di taman itu! Aku lupa bahwa ia siswa grade 3-C! Tapi, aku memang tidak pernah mengingat segala hal tentangnya, 'kan? Wajar jika aku lupa kalau ia siswa grade 3-C!' gumamku dalam hati.

Ku balikkan tubuhku lagi, lalu berlari –lagi dengan cepat. Sangat cepat –menurutku sampai tubuhku menabrak beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor sekolah yang sudah tak seramai tadi. "josonghamnida~ josonghamnida~" ujarku sambil menundukaan kepalaku pada beberapa siswa yang ku tabrak tadi.

Kuhentikan langkahku begitu sampai di depan ruangan dengan tulisan 'Grade 1-A' yang menempel di pintunya. Kelasku.

Ku-netralkan detak jantungku sehabis berlari tadi. 'Aisshh, jika saja im sialan itu tidak berjalan kearahku, aku tidak akan berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor kesolah seperti tadi' gerutuku dalam hati.

Ah, berbicara tentang hal itu, pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi.

Pertama, im sialan itu berada di taman dan berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja.

Kedua, yeoja tersebut berkata bahwa ia ingin im sialan itu mencintainya dan merespon perhatiannya.

Ketiga, im sialan itu meminta maaf pada yeoja itu.

Tunggu dulu,

Itu artinya, -im sialan itu menolak cinta yeoja tadi! 'Yah, aisshh kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang olehku? Ck! Bisa-bisanya im sialan itu menolak yeoja itu dengan santai. Cih, sok' keren sekali dia!' pikirku sebal.

"hyung, apa kau mau terus berdiri di depan pintu kelas seperti itu?"

Suara seseorang yang –sepertinya memanggilku itu membuatku menolehkan kepalaku. 'Sosok' yang tadi memanggilku tadi hanya tersenyum saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Yah! Darimana saja kau yook?!" kesal ku pada sosok di hadapanku.

"Hehe~ mianhae hyung.. shin songsaengnim mengajak ku mengobrol tentang banyak hal tadi. Tentu saja aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan berhargaku hyung!" ujar sosok itu –sungjae sambil tersenyum.

"ck! Dasar bocah! Kau tidak tahu aku kesepian menunggumu eoh?" aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"nan molla~" jawabnya polos.

"haahh~ sudahlah~ " ujarku sambil melangkahkan kaki-ku memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, tadi kau dari mana?" tanya sungjae saat kami baru saja duduk di tempat duduk kami. Aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela lalu menjawab, "dari toilet. Wae?"

"Aniya~ hanya saja baju dan rambutmu sedikit berantakan. kau seperti habis berlari hyung!" ujar sungjae sambil menunjuk rambutku.

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku, lalu menolehkan kepalaku menatap sungjae.

"ne, aku tadi berlari karena takut im idiot itu melihatku. Kau sendiri kemana saja eoh? Betah sekali kau berada di ruangan shin idiot itu eoh? Dasar bocah!" kesalku

"Yah! Hyung panggillah nama orang dengan benar! Ck, bocah, shin idiot, dan siapa lagi itu? Im sialan? Aisshh" ujar sungjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Cih, sungjae-ah kau pikir kau akan terlihat menggemaskan dengan melakukan hal itu eoh? Hell no!

"sungjae-ah, mengapa bell tanda pelajaran di mulai belum berbunyi?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan pada tablemate-ku itu.

"ahh itu, kata shin songsaengnim, ada beberapa guru yang masih rapat dengan kepala sekolah. Mungkin sebentar lagu juga akan berbunyi hyung.." jawab sungjae.

"ahh~ arraso~" gumamku

Ilhoon POV end

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Setelah jam istirahat kedua berbunyi, ilhoon dan sungjae melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin sekolah. Mungkin mereka lelah setelah berada di kelas selama dua jam untuk mendengarkan penjelasan choi songsaengnim tentang mata pelajarannya, yang di benci hampir seluruh siswa di melody senior high school. Matematika.

Namun selama berjalan di koridor sekolah, ilhoon terus menundukan kepalanya. Saat sungjae bertanya 'ada apa' padanya, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan kata 'gwaenchana'. Entahlah, mungkin uri ilhoonie lelah? Atau mungkin ia mengantuk? Just god and himself who know that.

Sementara itu, dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang namja berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar di bahunya.

Tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa siswa yang juga berjalan di koridor sekolah. Namja itu menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

BRUKK

bahu namja itu sukses menabrak bahu seorang namja manis bermarga jung -ilhoon.

"aahh" ringis ilhoon sambil memegang bahunya yang terasa sakit.

"josonghamnida~ aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" ujarnya sambil menundukan kepalanya di hadapan ilhoon.

"a-ah gwaenchana, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar ilhoon pada sosok tadi.

"eoh? minhyuk hyung?" sungjae melengkungkan senyumnya saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya itu di hadapannya.

"sungjae-ah?" tanya sosok tadi -minhyuk tersenyum pada sungjae. "dia temanmu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ilhoon.

"ne hyung!" jawab sungjae cepat. "-hyung kenalkan ini teman sekelasku, jung ilhoon. ilhoon hyung, dia anak teman bumonimku, lee minhyuk. dia siswa grade 3-C hyung!" ujar sungjae pada dua namja di depannya -minhyuk dan ilhoon.

"aah senang bertemu denganmu minhyuk sunbae" ujar ilhoon tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"ne, nado ilhoon-ssi" minhyuk membalas senyum ilhoon. "-dan maaf soal yang tadi, aku benar benar tidak sengaja" lanjut minhyuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"aniya~ nan gwaenchana sunbae~" ujar ilhoon sambil menatap 'cute face' sunbae di depannya.

"ahh jinjja?" tanya minhyuk yang di jawab anggukan oleh ilhoon. "-kalau begitu aku duluan ne? teman-temanku sudah menunggu baju basket yang kubawa ini" ujarnya sambil menunjuk tas yang dibawanya.

"aahh ne sunbae~" jawab ilhoon.

"annyeong ilhoon-ssi, sungjae-ah!" ucap minyuk sambil berlalu.

"ne hyung/ne sunbae~" ujar ilhoon dan sungjae berbarengan.

"hyung, apa kau tidak mengenal minhyuk hyung sebelumnya?" tanya sungjae setelah minhyuk pergi.

ilhoon menolehkan kepalaya menatap sungjae. "ani~ wae?" jawabnya.

"Dia itu tenar hyung! minhyuk hyung itu salah satu anggota tim basket yang mempunyai banyak fans yang kebanyakan adalah yeoja dan uke-uke tenar di sekolah. -setelah hyunsik sunbae tentunya." ujar sungjae sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin sekolah -yang tentunya di ikuti oleh ilhoon.

"oohh~" jawab ilhoon santai. "e-eh m-mwo? hyunsik?!" kagetnya.

"ne~ im hyunsik sunbae, siswa grade 3-C itu. ku dengar rumahnya juga berada di dalam perumahanmu hyung! wah, rumahmu dekat dengan rumahnya~" jelas sungjae dengan mata berbinar.

'Ne! rumahnya memang dekat dengan rumahku. sangat dekat. ani. sangat sangat dekat. bahkan hanya beberapa langkah dari rumahku!' gerutu ilhoon dalam hati.

"dia juga anggota tim basket eoh?" gumam ilhoon.

"Ne hyung~ bahkan dia kapten tim basket sekolah kita. kau tidak tahu eoh?" tanya sungjae yang di jawab gelengan oleh ilhoon. sungjae menepuk pelan dahinya. "Yah! kau itu kemana saja sih hyung? berita seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu?! aisshh neo jinjja!" sahut sungjae kesal.

"Ck! apa peduliku? berita tidak penting seperti itu untuk apa ku ingat?" ilhoon mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"memangnya kau pernah mengingat sesuatu dengan benar hyung?" tanya sungjae menyeringai.

"Aisshh kau mencari masalah denganku eoh? bocah sialan!" kesal ilhoon.

"Tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud bocah sialan itu eoh? namaku yook sungjae. YOOK SUNG JAE" kata sungjae dengan penuh penekannan.

"aisshh terserahmu lah!" ujar ilhoon berlari meninggalkan sungjae.

"Yah hyung begitu saja kau marah eoh?! ck! sebenarnya siapa yang bocah?!" sungjae berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKK

seorang namja menjatuhkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi kantin. Ia meletakkan makanan yang baru saja ia pesan lalu menatap ketiga namja yang duduk di hadapannya satu-persatu.

"ck! kalian bisa-bisanya memakan makan siang kalian dengan santai seperti itu eoh? apa kalian tidak memikirkan nasib teman kalian yang harus berdesak-desakan untuk mendapat makan siang ini eoh?" kesal namja tadi. namja berambut pirang itu menatap tajam ketiga namja di depannya yang sepertinya 'sangat' tidak peduli dengan nasibnya.

"apa peduliku?" jawaban singkat seorang namja berambut hitam di depannya sukses membuat namja berambut pirang tadi mendelikan matanya kesal.

"Yah! kau tega sekali padaku hyunsik-ah!" ujar namja berambut pirang yang di buat se-sedih mungkin. sedangkan namja yang di panggil hyunsik itu hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"begitu saja kau marah! kau ini seperti yeoja eunkwang-ah!" ujar seorang namja berambut coklat gelap yang duduk di depan namja berambut pirang -eunkwang itu.

"Aisshh kau menghinaku eoh? aku ini namja! apa kau meragukan jenis kelaminku eoh, lee changsub?!" sahut eunkwang menaikan nada bicaranya. sedangkan namja berambut coklat gelap di depannya -changsub tadi hanya menatap eunkwang malas.

"ck! Kau tempramental sekali eunkwang-ah!" ujar namja di samping eukwang. "-sebenarnya umurmu itu berapa hum? bukankah kau yang paling tua diantara kita?" lanjutnya sambil berdecak pelan.

"sudahlah minhyuk-ah, bocah seo ini memang idiot!" kesal changsub pada namja yang duduk di hadapanya -di sebelah eunkwang. Lee minhyuk.

"Yah! terus saja kalian menghinaku! aisshh eomma tolonglah anak tampan-mu ini!" ujar eunkwang dengan nada yang di buat -lagi se-sedih mungkin. ketiga namja di sekitarnya hanya menatap malas namja tinggi berambut pirang tersebut.

Lee minhyuk.

atau yang biasa di panggil minhyuk, mengedarkan pandanganannya keseluruh sudut kantin. tempat duduknya yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin itu membuatnya membuatnya mudah untuk melihat se-isi kantin sekolah. mata sipit-nya semakin terlihat menyipit saat ia melihat dua sosok yang berada di sudut kiri kantin. mereka juga sedang memakan makan siang mereka, sama sepertinya. Entah apa yang menarik dari dua sosok di sudut kantin tersebut, namun minyuk terus memperhatikan mereka. setiap gerak-geriknya.

Ia terkesiap saat salah satu sosok yang di perhatikannya bangun, dan berjalan ke arahnya. namun ia terus menatap sosok itu tanpa henti. seolah ada medan magnet yang menarik lensa mata sipit minhyuk untuk terus menatap sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya tersebut. sosok -namja yang berjalan ke arahnya tadi menolehkan kepalanya. mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata 'sosok' yang berjalan ke arahnya tadi. ia melengkungkan bibir tipisnya, tersenyum. Sosok tadi juga membalas senyumnya.

"annyeong sunbae~" sapaan lembut namja tadi membuat ketiga orang di dekatnya menolehkan kepala. mereka menatap seorang namja yang berada di antara mereka.

"Annyeong ilhoon-ssi, kau juga disini?" tanya minyuk pada namja tadi -ilhoon berbasa-basi.

"Aah ne sunbae, aku sedang makan siang bersama sungjae" jawab ilhoon.

Minhyuk hanya membuka mulutnya menggumamkan huruf 'o'. "ternyata kau bersama bocah itu" sambungnya.

"ne~" jawab ilhoon sambil tersenyum manis.

hey, di depan para sunbae setidaknya kau harus bersikap ramah dan sopan bukan? apalagi untuk sunbae tampan -sekaligus imut bertubuh atletis di hadapannya ini.

"ternyata kau masih datang dengan hidup dan selamat ke sekolah ini ya? haahh~ aku tidak menyangka~" suara gumaman berat seorang namja yang terdengar sedikit -ah tidak, sangat sadis itu membuat ilhoon mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap namja yang bersuara tadi.

matanya hitamnya membulat seketika. mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o'. ohh, bahkan ekspresi jung kita ini seperti baru melihat hantu di siang hari.

"m-mwo?! ka-kau... yah! aisshh sialan, kenapa kau ada di sini eoh?!" wait, kemana jung ilhoon kita yang manis dihadapan para sunbae tadi? bukankah namja yang berbicara dengannya tadi juga sunbaenya?

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang menghabiskan makan siangku? apa matamu itu sudah tidak bisa di gunakan?" dengus hyunsik -namja itu sebal.

ilhoon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja -sunbae di sekitarnya. mereka menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingun dan aneh. mungkin karena ia berdebat dan terkesan sudah kenal 'dekat' dengan rival kesayanganya itu?

"ck!" hyunsik hanya berdecak pelan melihat ekspresi ketiga temannya.

"bocah ini tetanggaku, jadi kalian tidak usah memasang ekspresi seperti itu" ujar hyunsik sambil memakan kembali makan siangnya.

ilhoon mendelik, 'tetangga katanya?' ujarnya dalam hati. Yah, jung ilhoon seharusnya kau 'bersyukur' rivalmu itu masih menganggapmu sebagai seorang tetangga.

"maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" ketus ilhoon pada hyunsik yang hanya di balas tatapan malas olehnya.

ilhoon menghela napasnya.

"sunbae, aku duluan~ aku yakin temanku sudah menungguku~ annyeong~" pamit ilhoon membungkukan badannya sopan sambil tersenyum manis pada tiga makhluk lain di sekitarnya. Ia harus segera mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu. tentu ia tidak ingin berteriak dan menghancurkan seisi kantin jika terus berhadapan dengan namja tampan bermarga im itu.

"eoh? bisa-bisanya kau bersikap manis begitu pada-"

"aku tidak berbicara padamu im!" desis ilhoon memotong omongan hyunsik.

hyunsik hanya memutar bola mata, jengah menatapnya.

"hati-hati ilhoon-ah~" ujar minhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ilhoon. Ia terus memperhatikan punggung ilhoon yang berjalan semakin jauh sampai tubuh itu menghilang terhalang siswa lain yang berada di kantin.

"-tidak usah bersikap manis begitu! kau mencari perhatian eoh?" ketus eunkwang.

minhyuk menoleh, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"wae? kau cemburu hah?"

"Aissh bocah sialan ini!" geram eunkwang.

minhyuk hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya. sahabatnya itu, sangat mudah terpancing emosinya. eunkwang memang tipe orang 'perasa'.

"kau tidak pernah cerita pada kami kalau kau bertetangga dengan anak tadi, hyunsik ah?" tanya changsub mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"maksudmu ilhoon? wae? apa itu penting eoh?" jawab hyunsik sambil menatap changsub.

"ani~" changsub mengibaskan tangannya. "-hanya saja, apa benar kalian itu tetangga? kalian tidak terlihat seperti tetangga pada umumnya, kau tahu? aku pikir, kalian terlihat 'kurang' bersahabat~" lanjut changsub.

"kurang? kau bilang 'kurang bersahabat' eoh?" hyunsik menatap tajam changsub. sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menganggukan kepalanya bingung.

"-kau tidak lihat caranya berbicara padaku? caranya menatapku? kau tahu, setiap kali kami berinteraksi, dia seperti mengibarkan bendera perang padaku! kau masih bilang 'kurang bersahabat' eoh? kami memang bukan sahabat! dan 'tidak akan pernah' menjadi sahabat! aku yakin tuhan tidak mentakdirkan jung manja itu untuk menjadi sahabatku!" jelas ilhoon kesal.

"changsub hanya bertanya begitu mengapa kau terlihat berapi-api seperti itu hyunsik ah? kau ini tidak santai sekali" ujar eunkwang sambil tertawa kecil.

"lagipula kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengambilnya~ jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" sambung minhyuk santai.

"m-mwo? minhyuk-ah, kau tertarik pada bocah tadi?" kaget changsub.

minhyuk menatap sahabatnya satu-persatu. ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi 3 namja seusianya itu. Ia tahu ini pasti akan menarik.

"-mungkin?" jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

haahh~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2nya!^^ apakah minyuk akan menjadi 'pengganggu' dalam cerita ini? hohoho~ hanya author dan tuhan yang tau xD

ini masih chapter-chapter awal ya, jadi belum ada konflik-_- and i think this ff will have many chapters-_- so, just read and enjoy it ok? and give your comment~ it'll make me happy and proud cause your comment is my spirit^^ and don;t be silent readers pls:( cuz it's hurt when see people read my story but don't review it! see you in next chap! bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : star

Main cast : jung ilhoon, im hyunsik, lee minhyuk, yook sungjae, peniel shin

other cast : lee changsub, jung minjoo, seo eunkwang, and others

Genre : romance, school life, friendship

Pairing : ilsik/hoonsik

Rating : T (for now)

Length : chapters

Note : this fanfics is mine. I'm sorry if you don't like it, i'll try to make it better! Thanks, happy reading~

warning! : typo(s), YAOI, OC

.

.

.

.

-star-

Chapter 3

Hyunsik POV

"-sik? Hyunsik ah?" seseorang melambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.

ahh, aku melamun lagi. entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam satu jam ini.

"Gwenchana?" tanya orang tadi.

aku hanya bergumam untuk menjawabnya.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu? dari tadi kau terus melamun seperti itu! kau membuatku takut, kau tahu?" cibir minhyuk -orang itu sambil menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja.

apa yang terjadi padaku? aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. aku terus melamun seperti orang linglung sejak pulang sekolah tadi. bingung, gelisah, dan takut. perasaan seperti itu yang terus membayangiku. mereka seperti berputar-putar di dalam otakku, membuatku merasa kosong dan hampa. perasaan seperti itu memaksaku untuk mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian masa lalu yang membuatku pusing. aku tidak merasa sakit namun aku seperti orang sakit. aku tidak tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini setelah kejadian tadi. rasanya seperti masuk kedalam mesin waktu, begitu cepat. aku seperti mati rasa saat itu dan baru bisa merasakan kembali diriku saat kami -aku dan minhyuk- sudah berada di dalam kamarku dengan minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan yang sudah tersaji diatas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurku. Ya tuhan, aku terjebak lagi...

"minhyuk-ah.." panggilku pelan.

Ia menoleh, menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku yang kuyakin novel itu. ia menatapku sambil mengangguk seolah berkata bahwa ia akan mendengarkan semua yang akan ku katakan.

"aku-" aku menggantungkan kalimatku, lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "-bertemu dengannya lagi" lanjutku.

"benarkah?" tanyanya santai.

huh? apa-apaan ini? aku berusaha mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan emosi yang begitu kuat sedangkan ia hanya meresponnya dengan begitu santai?

"kau terjebak olehnya, lagi?" binggo! pertanyaanya berhasil membuat kekesalanku teralihkan. 'ya, minhyuk ah, aku terjebak lagi..' lirihku dalam hati.

"Ia berada di koridor sekolah saat itu-" aku menjatuhkan diriku di tempat tidur lalu mengadahkan kepalaku menghadap langit-langit. mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

"-aku tidak pernah menduga ia akan kembali ke sini lagi. terlebih lagi ia akan berada di sekolah yang sama denganku. ini akan sulit.." ujarku frustasi.

minhyuk menghela napasnya. ia menyimpan novel yang sedang di bacanya kembali ke rak buku kecil di sudut kamarku.

"kau masih mencintainya eoh?" tanyanya.

aku terdiam.

"ini semua diluar kendaliku, kau tahu? aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus, aku juga ingin bebas! tapi rasa itu masih ada di hatiku. Wajahnya terus beterbangan di otakku dan itu membuatku gila!"

"kalau begitu cobalah alihkan perhatianmu! cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain~ kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, hyunsik ah! itu akan menyiksamu dan juga perasaanmu!" terang minhyuk sambil duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"kau pikir mengapa selama ini aku selalu menolak orang-orang yang memberi perhatian lebih padaku? mengapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melepas status lajangku? aku tidak ingin dekat dengan orang lain dalam arti yang lain, minhyuk ah~ aku belum siap!" aku menatap minhyuk dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. aku belum siap ada masuk ke dalam hatiku walaupun ku tahu ada seseorang yang ku harapkan untuk itu.

aku frustasi.

sampai kapan aku akan terus terjebak pada orang tak berperasaan sepertinya? aku sudah mencoba membuka hatiku pada orang lain sebelumnya, tapi belum pernah ada yang berhasil.

"mereka tidak bisa memahamiku sepenuhnya~" lirihku.

"mereka hanya belum mengenalmu hyunsik ah!" minhyuk menepuk bahu kananku.

"cobalah untuk dekat dengan orang-orang menarik di sekitarmu yang telah lama kau kenal! tetanggamu sejak kecil misalnya~"

aku membulatkan mata sipitku. ah! bocah sialan ini, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kami selanjutnya.

"aku sedang berbicara serius brengsek!" desisku berbahaya.

"hey, aku hanya memberimu saran~ kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini kan? cobalah lakukan 'pendekatan diri' pada tetangga manismu di luar sana~" katanya santai.

"menaruh perasaan padanya sama saja dengan masuk ke neraka!" ujarku sadis.

"kalau begitu masuklah ke neraka bersamanya~"

"Aisshhh sialan!"

minhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar umpatanku. aku menekuk wajahku kesal, tapi bibirku menarik sebuah garis tipis yang terlihat manis. Yah, sahabatku yang satu ini memang bisa mengembalikan mood-ku. walaupun terkadang ia bersikap kekanakan dan menyebalkan. namun ada saatnya ia bersikap dewasa. tak salah, aku menceritakan isi hatiku pada sahabat sejak kecil-ku itu.

"bukankah kau tertarik pada tetanggaku itu eoh? apa kau tidak menyesal telah menyarankanku untuk mendekatinya? bagaimana jika nanti ia akan menyukaiku? tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari pesona im hyunsik, ingat?" aku mulai menggodanya. sepertinya akan seru.

"uhm, ya.. jung ilhoon, ia memang manis, suaranya lembut, aku suka matanya, senyumnya menawan, dan bibir tebal berbentuk 'M' nya itu sangat indah~" ujar minhyuk sambil membayangkan wajah tetanggaku itu. "-sampai saat ini, aku hanya sebatas mengaguminya saja~ tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hati ku nanti~" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

aku hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya. "well, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu, lee cassanova~" balasku sambil menekankan jari telunjukku pada dahi minhyuk.

"Yah!" kesal minhyuk.

"Aku ingin keluar membeli sesuatu, kau ingin ikut atau tetap disini bersama eomma?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan saat tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

batu baterai.

benda yang kugunakan sebagai sumber energi dari jam micky kecil-ku itu sepertinya harus di ganti. aku tidak mau bangun terlambat dan bertemu dengan tetangga jung-ku itu seperti tadi pagi lagi. Biasanya aku berangkat setengah jam lebih awal darinya. tunggu dulu, apakah kalian bertanya darimana aku bisa tahu tetanggaku itu berangkat setengah jam setelahku?

kalian tidak ingat kejadian tadi pagi eoh? saat aku keluar rumah, tetanggaku itu juga berada diluar rumahnya dan sedang bersiap ke sekolah. Sedangkan pagi ini, jam-ku mati dan aku berangkat 30 menit lebih siang dari biasanya. otte? masuk akal bukan? jangan tanyakan seberapa besar IQ seorang im hyunsik ini, kalian akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya! huh~

Minhyuk berdiri di atas tempat tidurku sambil merapikan seragamnya. Well, ia memang belum mengganti baju sekolahya sejak pulang sekolah.

"Ani~ aku disini saja-" jawab minhyuk. "-aku sedang melakukan 'pendekatan' dengan eommamu~" sambungnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

"Yah! aisshhh bocah sialan ini!" kesalku sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arahnya.

"Yah! hahahaha~" minhyuk menghindari lemparanku dengan berlari keluar kamar.

Aku mengambil jaketku pada gantungan baju di sudut kamar lalu berjalan menyusul minhyuk keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut begitu sampai di ruang makan. 'apa-apan ini?!' pikirku. Lee minhyuk. bocah itu sedang duduk di kursi makan bersama eommaku, tanggan kanannya membentuk tanda 'peace' sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang ponselnya. sedangkan eommaku, ia tersenyum kekanakan sambil merangkul minhyuk dari belakang.

Mereka sedang berselca?

haahh~ yang benar saja!

aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan melihat kejadian yang -menurutku menggelikan itu. Well, aku juga suka berselca, tapi tidak dengan pose yang kekanakan seperti itu. bahkan ekspresi mereka saat berfoto tadi~ ahh itu sangat... -menjijikan! Lee minhyuk, sifatnya sangat terbalik dengan tubuhnya. haahh~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku Hentikan motorku lalu menepikannya ke pinggir jalan saat kurasa sudah menemukan toko yang menjual barang yang ku cari.

"annyeong~" sapaku saat berjalan memasuki toko.

seorang pelayan wanita berjalan mendekatiku lalu tersenyum padaku.

"annyeong~ selamat datang di toko kami! barang apa yang anda cari?" tanya pelayan toko itu ramah.

"ah~ aku mencari batu baterai untuk jam-ku yang rusak. apakah ada?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja, silahkan tunggu sebentar~ kami akan mengambil barang yang anda cari~" ujarya sambil membungkukan badan.

Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke sekitar toko. Yah, tempat ini lebih tepat di sebut sebagai surganya para yeoja dan uke daripada sebuah toko. lampu berbentuk hati yang menggantung di beberapa atap, cat tembok berwarna pink, dan boneka-boneka berukuran raksasa di setiap sudut. ck! benar-benar~

Tak lama, pelayab toko itu kembali dengan membawa 2 batu baterai kecil.

"ini baterai yang anda minta" katanya

"terimakasih" balasku sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah membayar benda kecil itu, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar toko.

"terimakasih~ silahkan berkunjung lagi!"

aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan pelayan toko tadi.

.

.

.

.

Suara guntur yang menggelegar itu menyambutku begitu aku keluar dari toko. aku mengadahkan kepalaku, sepertinya akan hujan. banyak awan berwarna kelabu yang menutupi langit, di tambah lagi beberapa kilatan petir yang mulai terlihat. 'sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat' pikirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku dudukan diriku pada kursi kayu di depan toko tadi. "kapan hujan ini reda?" gumamku sambil melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. hufftt~ lama-lama aku mulai bosan jika terus memandangi air-air yang berjatuhan dari langit itu sejak 15 menit lalu.

Aku terkesiap begitu sesuatu bergetar dari saku celanaku.

'lee minhyuk is calling'

ku tekan gambar telepon berwarna hijau saat mengetahui penyebab ponselku bergetar itu.

"yeobuseyo?" sapa suara di seberang sana.

"ada apa minhyuk-ah?" tanyaku pada minhyuk -orang yang menelepon ku saat ini.

"Yah! kau ada dimana eoh? eomma mu mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?!"

"Aisshh kau tidak lihat di luar sedang hujan? tentu saja aku sedang berteduh! lagipula untuk apa eomma mengkhawatirkanku? bukankah ia sedang melakukan pendekatan denganmu?!" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar bocah!" kesal minhyuk. "-sudahah, ku tutup teleponya!" lanjutnya.

bip.

"Huh, irit sekali dia berbicara, malas berbicara denganku atau karena takut pulsanya akan habis? hah dasar!" gumamku sambil menatap layar ponsel.

ku masukan kembali ponsel hitam itu ke dalam saku celanaku dan kembali menatap jalan. Walaupun hujan, tapi suasanaya tetap ramai, -dengan kendaraan dan lampu-lampu kota tentunya. Seandainya appa mengijinkanku membawa mobil, aku pasti sudah pulang dengan tenang dan selamat sekarang. haahh~

.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah satu jam aku berteduh disini. dingin? pasti! bosan? tentu saja! hey, aku sendirian berteduh di sini. toko-toko di belakangku sudah mulai tutup, dan para pegawainya sudah pulang sejak setengah jam lalu. kaki-ku juga hampir mati rasa karena terus di tekuk karena duduk dalam posisi seperti ini.

"arrrgghhh~" erangku saat mencoba meluruskan kakiku. "-ah, ternyata masih bisa di gerakan~" gumamku entah pada siapa. Sekarang, jalanan di hadapanku sudah semakin sepi. Tidak seperti tadi, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku. bahkan tak jarang, mereka berlari sambil menutupi kepala mereka dengan jaket ataupun sweater. padahal ku pikir, dengan mereka melakukan hal itu pun mereka akan tetap basah terkena hujan 'kan? ah, sudahlah!

Karena sudah jarang ada orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku lagi, jadi aku tidak perlu takut kaki jenjangku yang sedang kuluruskan ini akan-

"aawww!"

-menyandung kaki orang lain.

"ah, mianhae! kau tidak apa-apa?" aku terkesiap saat seseorang jatuh di depanku. Memang, aku tidak akan panik jika ia jatuh karena dirinya sendiri. tapi masalahnya, ia jatuh karena tersandung kaki-ku. aisshh!

"arrgghh~ sakit sekali~" erang orang yang -tak sengaja ku sandung tadi.

"a-ah, apa kaki mu terluka? biar aku yang mengobatinya! maaf, aku tak sengaja menyandung kaki mu~" ujarku dengan nada bersalah.

"gwenchana~" balasnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ia terus menundukan kepalanya. bahkan rambut cokelatnya menutupi sisi wajahnya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Biar ku bantu.." kataku

Ia menggenggam tanganku dan sedikit meringis saat mencoba meluruskan kakinya.

Aku yakin orang yang ku sandung tadi adalah seorang namja, ia mengenakan celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat muda dan sweater hitam. tapi mengapa kulit tangannya terasa begitu halus dan lembut seperti wanita? ahh~ bahkan menggenggam tangannya seperti ini membuatku nyaman~

Deg!

Mata sipitku membulat sempurna saat ia mengangkat wajahnya. mata bulat itu, rambut berwarna cokelat terang itu, dan bibir tebal berbentuk M di hadapanku itu! Yah, itu semua milik-

"Jung Ilhoon?!"

"n-neo? im sialan?!" kagetnya.

'Mwo? im sialan?! ah, tidak! aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. t-tapi tunggu dulu, jadi orang yang tadi ku sandung itu tetangga sebelah rumahku?! Jung ilhoon? akh! im hyunsik neo paboya!' pikirku.

Ilhoon menatap tangan kanan kami yang saling bertautan, lalu menarik tangannya yang sedang kugenggam dengan kasar.

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh? membuatku jatuh lalu mencuri kesempatan dengan memegang tanganku?!" bentaknya percaya diri.

"Aisshh, kau pikir aku tahu kalau orang yang ku sandung adalah dirimu?! kalau dari tadi aku tahu itu kau, aku tidak mungkin meminta maaf dan membantumu berdiri!" balasku.

"Yah! beginikah sikap mu pada 'korban' yang telah kau sandung?" ujarnya dramatis.

"apa peduliku?!" aku menatapnya tajam, lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Im hyunsik! mau kemana kau?" teriak ilhoon.

"Pulang. wae? lagipula hujan sudah mulai reda." jawabku.

"M-mwo? lalu bagaimana denganku? Yah! aku tidak dapat menggerakan kakiku! rasanya sakit sekali! kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menyandung kaki-ku im!" rengeknya.

'Aisshh menyusahkan!' batinku.

"Kau pikir aku kasihan padamu eoh? kau tahukan, rasa simpatiku padamu sudah ku buang sejak kau lahir!" ketusku.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju tempat dimana aku memarkirkan motorku. Ayolah, aku sudah benar-benar ingin pulang. Di saat hujan sudah mulai reda, aku malah bertemu dengan tetangga 'kesayangan' ku itu! akh, sialan~

"Im hyunsik!-"

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat ku dengar seseorang yang kuyakin bermarga jung itu meneriakan namaku.

"Kalau kau tidak membalikan tubuhmu dan mengantarkanku kerumah dengan selamat, aku akan menangis dan berteriak kau telah memperkosaku disini!" ancamnya.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dengan cepat. apa?! diperkosa olehku? hah, yang benar saja!

"apa yang kau lakukan hah? kau pikir aku percaya kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu?! terserah kau sajalah~ aku ingin pulang!" ujarku datar.

'Aisshh hari ini adalah hari tersial setelah hari pertemuanku dengan namja jung itu' kesalku dalam hati.

"TOLONG! HIKS, TOLONG AKU! NAMJA ITU TELAH MEMPERKOSAKU DAN MENINGGALKANKU DI SINI! HIKS HIKS, EOMMA~ TOLONG AKU!"

Aku membulatkan mataku, Membalikan tubuhku lalu berlari ke arah namja jung yang sedang menangis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ku itu.

ok, dia benar-benar tidak waras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! apa kau gila?! aisshh kau benar-benar tidak punya otak!" bentakku.

tuhan, kami jadi pusat perhatian sekarang!

Ilhoon terdiam mendengar bentakkan ku. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"ini pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan kata ini padamu seumur hidupku, aku mohon, tolong aku~" lirihnya.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. aku memang tidak suka dengannya. sangat. tapi melihatnya seperti ini, rasanya keterlaluan jika aku meninggalkannya seperti tadi. hey, aku masih punya hati!

"hhh~ arra arra, aku akan mengantarkanmu!" gumamku sambil menarik kecil lengan sweater hitamnya. menyuruhnya untuk berjalan mengikutiku.

"umm, gomawo~" ujar ilhoon sambil menundukan kepalanya.

eoh? manis sekali.

kami, -maksudku aku dan ilhoon membungkukkan badan kami beberapa kali pada orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami sejak tadi. setelah itu aku kembali berjalan menuju motorku. di ikuti oleh tetanggaku itu tentunya.

Bukannya aku tidak berperasaan atau apa. tapi apa aku salah jika berharap peristiwa seperti ini bisa terjadi setiap hari? Dengan begitu bocah jung ini akan bersikap lebih baik dan bahkan terkesan manis padaku.

apa aku terdengar seperti ingin sekali berdamai dengannya? haahh~

Ya, sepertinya begitu.

aku dan ilhoon akan berdamai.

aku rasa 'sesuatu hal' yang akan membuatnya terjadi.

mungkin.

nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Ilhoon mengeratkan sweater hitamnya saat hawa dingin angin malam itu menerpa kulit putihnya. Ia melirik tangan kirinya yang sedang menggenggam -mungkin lebih tepatnya meremas baju seseorang didepannya.

Yah, dalam berkendara menggunakan sepeda motor, kita yang bukan pengendara memang seharusnya berpegangan erat pada sang pengemudi.

Dan ilhoon tahu hal itu. Ia juga selalu melakukannya ketika pergi dengan noona atau sahabatnya. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini, ia tidak melakukannya. ketika bersama namja itu. namja yang sedang mengendarai sepeda motor di hadapannya itu. ia tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. well, setidaknya untuk saat ini~

"Jika kau tidak berpegangan padaku, kau akan jatuh!" seruan namja didepannya membuat ilhoon menatapnya -lewat kaca spion tentunya.

Memang yang ilhoon lihat hanya sebuah kaca plastik berwarna hitam. Ia tidak bisa melihat mata sipit namja itu. rambut hitamnya. atau bahkan bibir tipisnya. Ya~ mereka terhalang oleh helm yang dikenakan namja bermarga im itu!

"Jika aku jatuh, kau juga pasti ikut jatuh pabo!" dengus ilhoon sebal.

"Yah! setidaknya aku tidak akan menangis seperti yang akan kau lakukan!"

"Aisshh! aku tidak akan menangis!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita buktikan!"

"KYAAAAA! IM HYUNSIK!"

namja itu berteriak kencang sembari mendekap erat orang didepannya. terang saja, pengendara tampan bermarga im itu melajukan motornya diatas kecepatan rata-rata!

Jika dilihat dari kondisi jalanan yang sudah sangat sepi, memang masuk akal jika Ia melakukannya. toh, tidak akan ada merasa terganggu olehnya.

pengecualian untuk namja dibelakangnya.

lihatlah wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi. tangan gemetarnya yang mendekap erat -ah sangat erat orang didepannya. dan matanya yang terpejam sempurna. sudah dipastikan ia sedang mengalami suatu hal yang dinamakan 'ketakutan'.

"kumohon selamatkan aku~ aku masih ingin hidup~ ku mohon tuhan~"

Hyunsik hanya tersenyum geli di balik helm-nya saat mendengar gumaman -atau mungkin doa namja manis di belakangnya.

Ia bersyukur namja itu hanya berdoa tidak bereriak menyuruhnya untuk memelankan kecepatan motornya seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kalau pun namja manis itu melakukannya, hyunsik bersumpah ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tidak rela jika rasa hangat dari dekapan namja di belakangnya hilang begitu saja.

Rasanya hangat, nyaman, dan menyenangkan. walaupun ia tahu sang pelaku hanya merasakan perasaan yang sangat berlawanan dengannya. tapi toh ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan lagi ini sejak.. -sejak...

-sangat lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ommo! apa yang terjadi padanya? apa ia baik-baik saja?! hyunsik-ah dimana kau menemukannya? mengapa ponselnya tidak aktif?!" Deretan pertanyaan itu langsung terdengar ketika hyunsik -baru saja mematikan mesin motornya. ia tidak beranjak turun dari motor itu karena seseorang yang terpejam di belakangnya.

Hyunsik menghela napasnya pelan. Teras rumahnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Jaket, senter, papan catur, ponsel, gelas dan toples kue berserakan di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia tak menyangka jika ayah, ibu, kakak, serta tetangga sebelah rumahnya akan menunggunya seperti ini.

Sebenarnya wajar mengingat hyunsik dan ilhoon yang merupakan anak bungsu belum pulang hingga pukul 11.00 malam, keluarganya tentu mengkhawatirnya. Ya, hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

Tidak seperti keluarga bermarga jung yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya itu. Saat tahu anak mereka belum juga pulang hingga pukul 11.00 malam, jung ahjumma langsung menuju rumah keluarga im. sebenarnya tujuan awalnya hanya untuk bertanya, barangkali anak bungsu keluarga im -hyunsik kenal dengan beberapa teman ilhoon disekolah untuk di tanyai tentang keberadaan anaknya. Namun, saat mengetahui sang objek yang dicari juga belum pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu anak bungsu mereka bersama.

"tidak apa-apa noona! ia hanya tertidur. mungkin kelelahan". jawab hyunsik pada minjoo noona dihadapannya.

"Aigoo, anak ini! dimana kau menemukannya hyunsik-ah?" tanya jung ahjumma sambil mengelus surai cokelat namja yang tertidur di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di depan toko 'fienve' " ujar hyunsik.

"fienve? apa yang ia lakukan disana?" sambung jung ahjussi

"mungkin sedang jalan-jalan, appa! tempat les nya kan dekat dengan toko fienve!" jawab minjoo.

"ah, arraso~ hyunsik-ah, bisakah kau antarkan ilhoon ke kamarnya? ahjussi masih ada urusan disini?" pinta jung ahjussi.

"ne hyunsik-ah! antarkan ilhoon ke kamarnya! ppaliya!" timpal im ahjussi -appa hyunsik.

"ige mwoya?! urusan dengan papan kotak hitam-putih itu eoh?!" sungut hyunsik sebal.

jung ahjussi dan im ahjussi hanya tersenyun inocent mendengarnya.

"aisshh arrasooo!" jawab hyunsik pada akhirnya.

Hyunsik beranjak turun dari motornya lalu berbalik menatap namja berambut cokelat terang yang sedang terlelap itu. Ia meletakan tangan kanannya di bawah lutut namja itu -ilhoon dan tangan kirinya di tengkuk ilhoon lalu mengangkatnya. Hey im, kau menggendong ilhoon dengan bridal style eoh?

'apa bocah ini tidak pernah diberi makan?! mengapa tubuhnya ringan sekali?' pikir hyunsik sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tetangga manisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

krieett~

deritan pintu berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan 'ilhoonie's room' itu terdengar saat hyunsik membuka pintu tersebut dengan kaki kanannya. kedua tangannya masih menggendong ilhoon yang masih terpejam ingat?'

Hyunsik menatap pemandangan di depannya tak percaya.

langit-lagit kamar yang di hiasi lampu-lampu kecil berbentuk bintang, boneka beruang cokelat besar yang sedang memeluk bintang di sudut kamar, wallpaper biru langit dengan gambar bintang, meja belajar di sudut kanan kamar yang di penuhi dengan sticker bintang, sepertinya namja manis bermarga jung itu memang menyukai bintang~ pantas, kegiatannya tiap malam hanya menghintung bintang!

walaupun mereka bertetangga sejak kecil, namun hyunsik belum pernah sama sekali masuk ke dalam kamar ilhoon. Ia memang sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga jung, namun ia hanya pernah melihat ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi keluarga jung saja. Ia belum pernah melihat lantai atas keluarga jung, termasuk kamar ilhoon.

Kamar milik anak bungsu keluarga jung yang di penuhi segala hal yang berbau bintang itu tampak rapih dan bersih. padahal pemiliknya namja kan?' Kamar hyunsik saja hanya akan rapih jika akan ada tamu penting yang akan berkunjung ke rumahnya saja. hahh benar-benar tipe uke ideal!

eh?!

Hyunsik berjalan memasuki kamar dan menuju ranjang dengan sprei bergambar bintang-bintang itu. Ia membaringkan ilhoon ke ranjang dengan perlahan.

"eungghh~"

lenguhan namja jung itu membuat hyunsik menatapnya.

wajahnya yang damai membuat hyunsik betah menatapnya lama.

'jika ia sedang tidur seperti ini, ia terlihat semakin manis~' gumam hyunsik dalam hati sambil tersenyun memandangi wajah ilhoon.

Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan dalam hati Im?!

"sebenarnya, jika saja kau bersikap lebih baik padaku, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan saran minhyuk untuk melakukan pendekatan denganmu" gumam hyunsik entah pada siapa.

wait, jangan katakan jika hyunsik sudah mulai 'sedikit tertarik' pada ilhoon?!

bisakah aku menceritakan sebuah rahasia pada kalian?

sebenarnya namja tampan bertubuh atletis bernama im hyunsik itu sudah menyukai ilhoon sejak lama. tentu saja kata 'menyukai' di sini memiliki arti yang berbeda.

bukan.

itu bukan cinta!

bahkan sekedar 'perhatian' saja hyunsik belum melakukannya secara total pada ilhoon. Ia hanya mengagumi atau mungkin tertarik dengan ilhoon. tapi, mengenai sikap ketus juga jahilnya pada ilhoon?

untuk hal itu, salahkan ilhoon yang sudah menganggap hyunsik sebagai rival sejak ia lahir. salahkan ilhoon yang selalu bersikap ketus &amp; tak peduli pada hyunsik. Hyunsik hanya membalasnya saja. walaupun ia tahu hatinya tak mengijinkannya berbuat seperti itu.

Hyunsik menghela napas. tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengelus surai cokelat ilhoon. ah~ ia menyukai saat seperti ini! saat ia bisa berdekatan dengan namja yang menganggap dirinya sebagai rival itu. hyunsik tak yakin apakah ia punya perasaan dengan namja di hadapannya ini atau tidak. Ia hanya merasa nyaman dan ingin selalu melindungi namja itu. mungkin hanya sekedar simpati -yang mendalam. mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

annyeong readers ^0^

i'm back with the 3rd chapter! gimana ceritanya? seru kah? flat? ngebosenin? atau benar-benar, hancur? T.T i need your comments for it! btw, nih fic, mau di lanjitun. apa delete aja nih? terus, apa ada yang penasaran sama 'sosok' yang di omongin hyunsik sama minhyuk di awal chap tadi? hoho MUNGKIN jawabannya ada di chapter depan. mungkin? hihi:3 btw, as always, i just wanna say thankyou! thanks a lot for those who read my fic! and please give me your comments cause your comments is my spirit! gomawoooo~


End file.
